Entre el Amor y el Éxito
by Cyn ssj22
Summary: Hola bueno este es mi primer fic espero que les guste . Dos grupos con un mismo objetivo: obtener el éxito, ser bandas famosas, un concurso les hará ver su futuro sin saber que sus vidas cambiarían...
1. Capítulo 1- El plan para el éxito

Bueno este es mi primer fic espero que les guste ^^

Un dia en ciudad Satán, existia un grupo de 4 jovenes quienes vivian en la misma casa. Ellos tenian una pequeña banda de nombre, Los Musicos Z, no eran famosos pero tocaban muy bien y sus nombres eran, Vegeta Ouji el mayor de todos con 28 años con pelo en forma de vela y color negro y ademas era el cantante princial de la pequeña banda, Son Goku pero solo Vegeta le decia Kakarotto tenia 27 años, pelo y ojos negros con un peinado alborotado era alto y el baterista y el alma de la banda siempre alegre, Krillin el era de estatura baja con pelo corto y negro tenia 26 años y era el bajista y por ultimo pero no menos importante Gohan quien era el menor con tan solo 24 años de edad el era el guitarrista novato. Un dia estaban reunidos en su pequeña sala charlando sobre como tener exito en su futura carrera:

Vegeta: Grrr... hay que pensar pronto en una nueva cancion con la que podamos tener alfin el exito- decia un tanto enojado

Krillin: Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Vegeta, demos idear una nueva cancion y rapido- Decia el mas bajo de todos

Derrepente Goku salto como bala y Grito: **YA LO TENGO!**!- Todos inmediatamente se pararon y obserbaron esperanzados a Goku- PORQUE...NO HACEMOS...UNA CANCION SOBRE...**COMIDA!**

Inmediatamente todo calleron al estilo anime con una gota de sudor en la cabeza por la "brillante" idea de Goku.

Vegeta: **KAKAROTTO ERES UN IDIOTA!**  
Goku: Los iento solo trataba de ayudar TT_TT

Krillin:¬_¬U Pues no ayudaste mucho

Gohan: **YA SE!**

Ahora todos miraban un poco "esperanzados" al joven novato

Gohan: Que tal si el titulo de la cancion es "Thanks For The Memories"!- Dijo el joven novato con una gran sonrisa en su rostro  
Todos lo miraron felices con una gran sonrisa, pues todos pensaron que era un gran nombre.

Krillin: Valla!, esa es una gran idea Gohan

Vegeta: Valla haste que alfin piensas algo bueno novato

Gohan: (orgulloso de su idea) ^^ jaja sabia que les iba a gustar

Goku: Si fue una gran idea pero...nos falta pensar en TODA la letra y eso no es tan facil- Dijo sin muchos animos

Gohan: Bueno si...pero no importa ya pensaremos la letra por lo mientras es un buen comienzo

Krillin: Eso si falta pensar en la letra, pero como dice Gohan ya pensaremos en algo

Vegeta: (en un tono ordenador) Bien pues entonces, Novato!- Miro hacia Gohan- Tu te encargaras de escribir la cancion- Gohan asintio con la cabeza- Y tu- Dijo señalando al homre de baja estatura- Tu le vas a ayudar necesitamos esa cancion lista lo mas rapido posible ¿entendiste?- Krillin solo asintio debilmente con la cabeza.

Krillin: Que bien! pronto tendremos exito en nuestras vidas!  
Todos se puesieron a trabajar Gohan pensando en como podria iniciar la cancion Krillin tratando de ayudarle lo mas posible no tardaron mucho en tener algunas ideas, por su parte Vegeta y Goku se pusieron a practicar.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de ciudad Satán, estaba un grupo pero de chicas que estaban en el comedor de su pequeña casa discutiendo temas de que creen? claro de su pequeña banda, eran 4 chicas, una era Bulma Brief una chica de 28 años de edad pelo y ojos azul su hermoso pelo caia en cascada hasta sus codos ademas era de muy buen cuerpo y era la cantante del grupo, otra de nombre Milk pero le decian Chi-Chi ella tenia el pelo negro hasta los hombros y tenia 27 años ella tocaba la bateria, otra del grupo era una chica de pelo rubio un poco arriba de los hombros y tenia ojos azules era de estatura mediana y buen cuerpo tenia 26 años y era la bajista que tenia el apodo de 18 (Dende sabe porque) y la ultima era una chica de nombre Videl con pelo negro corto y ojos azules era la guitarrista y tenia 24 años, estaban discutiendo varios temas de su musica y como llegarian al estrellato:

Bulma: (golpeando la mesa)** DEBEMOS TENER YA TERMINADA LA OTRA MITAD DE LA CANCION**-Dijo la chia peliazul

Milk: Es cierto, aun no tenemos terminado la cancion y asi nunca seremos un grupo famoso en todo el pais- Dijo la chica de pelo negro con un gran desanimo

Videl: Tranquila Bulma ya acabaremos el resto de la cancion pero tranquilizence-Dijo la ojiazul tratando de calmar a sus amigas

Bulma: **PERO COMO ME VOY A CALMAR!?...SI APENAS LLEVAMOS LA MITAD!**

Dania: Ya tranquilas todas que asi no llegaremos a nada- Dijo la rubia arta de los gritos de sus amigas

Milk: Si ya basta

Bulma: Ok Chi Chi mejor vamos a pensar en el resto de la letra- Milk y Dania asintieron con la cabeza pero Videl estaba entretenida leyendo una revista cuando de pronto...

Videl: **ESO ES!**- Las demas la miraron extrañadas- **MIREN ESTO!** (les enseño la revista) **ES UNA BUENA OPORTUNIDAD!** dice que se hara una audicion para un concurso de nuevas bandas y la banda ganadora tendra la gran oportunidad de **SER UNA BANDA FAMOSA!**!- Todas miraron con gran esperanza

Milk: Vaya esa es una gran oportunidad- Dijo emocionada- No la podemos desaprovechar

Dania: Es cierto, **TENEMOS QUE CONCURSAR!**

Bulma: Esta decidido concursaremos- Todas se miraron y gritaron...

Todas: (alzando sus puños) **LAS CHICAS DRAGON IRAN HACIA EL EXITO!**

En la casa de los chicos se encontraban todos juntos conversando sobre su nueva cancion "Thanks For The Memories" y sobre como hacercelo saber al la gente.

Gohan: Tenemos que hacer que la gente oiga nuestra cancion cuando este lista

Goku: Si es cierto Gohan tiene razon

Vegeta: Pero piensen idiotas ¿como lo haremos?

G y G: Mmmmmm

Krillin: **YA SE COMO**...podriamos asistir a este concurso de bandas que viene en esta revista de espectaculos- Dice enseñandoles la revista

El grupo de las chicas ya tienen su idea para ser famosas pero cual es la idea de los chicos?

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews eso me da animo ^^


	2. Chapter 2- ¡Hora de ensayar!

Vegeta: ¿Lees revistas de espectaculos? (arquendo una ceja)

Krillin: Eee...bueno yo...^^U

Gohan: Es un buena idea es dentro de 15 dias tenemos tiempo para acabar la cancion y practicar, claro eso si nos apuramos- Dijo muy animado Gohan

Goku: Siiiii, bueno ahora que ya sabemos que vamos a hacer...podemos comer?

Todos calleron al estilo anime con una gota de sudor en la cabeza ante lo ultimo

Krillin: Hay Goku tu siempre pensando en comida ¬_¬

Goku: ^^U jeje si

Vegeta: Imbesil

En otro lado de ciudad Satán se encontraban lal "Chicas Dragon" en el comedor de su pequeña casa

Milk: Debemos dejar sorprendidos a todos con nuestro talento en el concurso

Bulma: Asi sera ya veras Chi Chi todos se quedaran con la boca abierta hasta el suelo jaja

Milk: Jaja tienes razon

Videl: Ya concentrence chicas falta muy poco

Milk: Ok lo siento ^^

Dania: (escribiendo) YA ESTA! lo he terminado!- Dijo alzando un papel donde estaba la letra de la cancion

Bulma: GENIAL! ya tenemos lista la cancion ahora hay que practicarla, Videl vele a sacar copias a la cancion en este instante

Videl: Ok- Agarro la hoja de la letra y rapido se fue a sacarle copias

Milk: Genial falta poco para que concursemos, espero que podamos ganar

Bulma: Y GANAREMOS! NO DUDES DE ESO!- Dijo levantandose de la mesa y golpeandola con el puño

Milk: Pero Bulma...¿y si perdemos?

Bulma: Jaja no digas tonterias

Dania: No seas tan orgullosa podriamos perder

Bulma: 18 no seas tonta obvio que no perderemos y yo mejor me voy a ensallar- Y sin mas se fue del comedor

Milk: Hay Bulma eres demasiado orgullosa- Dijo un poco desepcionada de su amiga

Dania: Si, si que lo es pero, ni modo, ni que hacerle

Mientras en la casa de los "Musicos Z" se encontraban comiendo nuestros (lindos) musicos

Goku: (con la boca llena de pasteles, papas, fideos, arroz, sushi, fruta y jugo) Vaya! ya estoy ansioso por participar ^^- Dijo muy feliz y despreocupado como simpre

Gohan: Yo no, yo estoy muy nervioso

Krillin: calmate Gohan veras que todo estara bien, ademas ya tenemos la cancion lista- Dijo tratando de calmar a su amigo

Gohan: Bueno creo que tienes razon

En ese momento entra Vegeta

Goku:(aun con la boca medio llena) Hola Vegeta!

Vegeta: Grrr...Novato deberias de estar practicando

Gohan: Pero, ¿porque?

Vegeta: Porque como dije eres el novato y no voy arriesgarme a perder por tu culpa

Gohan: TT_TT pero tengo hambre

Vegeta: Me importa un comino que tengas habre asi que...VE A PRACTICAR EN ESTE INSTANTE!- Eso ultimo hizo saltar a todos

Gohan: Vale vale ya voy

Krillin: vaya Vegeta se toma esto muy encerio

Goku: Vegeta no deberias de ser tan duro

Vegeta: Callate yo hago lo que quiero, de hecho ustedes tambien deberian de practicar a si que VALLAN!- Todos se fueron rapidoGrrr no me arriesgare a perder claro que no, mejor yo tambien voy a ensayar-Y se fue

Y asi nuetras bandas favoritas terminaron sus canciones y empezaron a practicar ¿que les esperara?


	3. Chapter 3-Falta poco

Como ya sabemos ambas bandas tienen listas ya las canciones y ahora se ocuparon a ensayar para el dia del concurso, para el cual faltaban tan solo 12 dias, veamos que les espera...

Bulma: No, no y NO! Videl en que demonios estas pensando que lo estas haciendo todo mal!- Grito no muy feliz la peliazul

Videl: Vale lo siento

Milk: Vamos Bulma no seas tan estricta

Bulma: Bueno esta bien, por esta vez te la paso, pero QUE NO SE REPITA! ¿¡ENTENDIDO!?

Videl: Si...si no te...te preocupes- Se podia notar un poco de miendo en su voz

Dania: Bueno bueno, mas practica y menos blablabla

Milk: Si ya olvidemoslo y sigamos practicando

Todas siguieron con sus practicas Videl con la guitarra, Bulma cantando, Dania en el bajo y Milk con la bateria, mientras tanto en otro lado de ciudad Satán, estaba nuestra banda favorita de chicos (o bueno al menos la mia :3) igual practicando

Krillin: Vaya no se oye nada mal, y eso que no llevamos mucho practicando

Goku: Si Krillin tienes razon ^^

Gohan: Si es cierto

Vegeta: A CALLAR! dejen de comadrear y sigan practicando!- Todos se callaron y siguieron practicando, pero no falto mucho para que alguien rompiera el silencio

Goku: Oigan ya hay que tomar un descanso

Krillin: ¿Porque?

Goku: Porque tengo mucha hambre TT_TT

Y de nuevo todos cayeron al estilo anime con...¿ que cren?...claro una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza (jaja pobrecitos ya han de tener un enorme dolor de cabeza XD)

Vegeta: KAKAROTTO! ERES UN IDIOTA!

Goku: Vale, vale, pero encerio tengo hambre TT_TT

Gohan: Ay Goku tu no tienes remedio U_U

Y ahora vamos con la otra favorita banda pero de: CHICAS

Videl: Ya hay que descansar ya tenemos buen rato ensayando

Milk: Yo estoy de acuruerdo con Videl ya ay que descansar

Bulma: NO por supuesto que NO

Videl: Pero Bul...

Bulma: DIJE QUE NO!

VIdel: TT_TT pero...- Se callo al ver la cara de la peliazul

Bulma: Bien si no hay mas inconvenientes...a ensayar

Dania: Ya Bulma tu practica si quieres pero nosotras nos vamos a descansar

Bulma: Esta bien descansen 5 minutos- Todas salieron de la habitacion (que de hecho era su garage :P)

Videl: Vaya Bulma se lo toma muy a pecho

Dania: Bulma siempre ha sido asi y ademas es la primera oportunidad de mostrarnos en publico no la culpo

Videl: Bueno, eso si

Y mientras tanto en la casa de "Los Musicos Z" ya se encontraban ensayando en su pequeño estudio

Gohan: Vaya ya me canse mejor descansemos

Goku: Siiii porfaaa...Vegeta

Vegeta: Grr esta bien

Goku: (saltando de alegria) Siii! vamos a comer!

Krillin: Si, yo tambien tengo hambre

Gohan: Pues vayamos- Todos salieron con rumbo a la cocina excepto Vegeta quien se quedo enyando todavia, pues el no se arriesgaria a perder

Krillin: Vaya, ya tenia hambre

Gohan: Si yo tambien

Goku: (con la boca llena) Shi Yoi Tamcbiesh

Krillin: Goku come y luego hablas

Goku: Ok ^^

Krillin: Espero que nos vaya bien pues solo faltan 12 dias

Gohan: Nos ira bien ya veras

Krillin: (suspirando) Eso espero

Bulma se ncontraba en el garge pensando en el concurso cuando sus amigas y compañeras entraron

Milk: Hola Bulma, ya estamos listas para ensayar

Bulma: Ehh?...ah hola Chi Chi, bueno ya pongamonos a ensayar

V, D y M: Ok- Y se puesieron a ensayar, al pasar 2 dias ambas bandas ensayaban todo el dia, se puede decir que lo unico que hacian era ensayar. Ya los chicos habian terminado de ensayar y tenian un pequeño descanso de 5 minutos nada mas y se encontraban charlando.

Krillin: En serio estoy emocionado y a la vez nervioso solo 10 dias mas!

Gohan: Si solo 10, y yo mas que nada estoy nervioso!

Krillin: Y tu Goku, ¿como te sientes?

Goku: (como siempre comiendo) Yo que?

Gohan: Que como te sintes, ya sabes, por lo del concurso

Goku: Ahh...si, de hecho ya se me habia olvidado ^^U- Dijo en su tipica pose

G y K: (cayeron estilo anime)

Krillin: Ay Goku!

En eso entra Vegeta con cara de pocos amigos...

Krillin:Hola Vegeta- Saludo amablemente, pero Vegeta hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado

Vegeta:¿ Ya acabaron de perder el tiempo?

Gohan: Pero Vegeta si hace solo 2 minutos que tomamos el descanso

Vegeta: ¿Y?

Krillin: Que tu nos diste 5 minutos

Vegeta: Callense y vayan a ensayar!

Todos: Ok

Gohan: Vaya, solo 10 dias, eso significa que Vegeta va estar cada vez peor

Solo faltan 10 dias para el concurso y nuestras bandas favoritas han estado ensayando, ¿que les espera en esos 10 dias?


End file.
